Harry potter of the town of Halloween
by HuangShenLong
Summary: Harry Potter's first memory was of a Evil Laugh and the color Green. who do we know has a evil laugh and is green? why,its the oogie boogie man! A series of Drabbles. not in any particular form of order.
1. Chapter 1 Evil Laugh

This is my first time writing a drabble,i attempted to write a stroy before but i had a hard time writing it,i couldn'think of a way to write myself into naruto of all things(i was not going to be a ninja,i was to be a summon),I might retry it someday. anyway,this story will be harry potter and the nightmare before christmas crossed over with other things lightly mixed in,examples include coraline, paranorman, scary godmother, and other things if it fancys my muse.

The first thing Harry Potter remembered of his life was an Evil Laugh. Even now, years later, the Evil Laugh was clear and distinct,if he ever heard it again he'd recognize it anywhere. The second thing he remembered was a color,green. After reaching hogwarts and learning of the killing curse,harry would realize it wasn't a spell he saw,it was cloth. when he saw the sorting hat for the first time he was startled,the hat reminded him of his early memories,of that green cloth,of a face made of cloth,a face the sorting hat reminded him strongly. As he though of the green cloth,his mind played the sound of that Evil Laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 Out of place

this supposed drabble is rather long, but I felt like I was on a role, or that when i started I wanted to keep going...

Harry had felt out of place all his life. His so called Family, the Dursleys, made sure he knew what a burden he was, what a waste of space he was, what a freak he was.

Harry had odd things happen around him, having a cutesy sweater shrink while aunt was trying to force it onto him, from his teacher's hair turning black and orange, to ending up on the roof after a round of harry hunting, curtesy of duddly and his band of thugs, to having his hair grow back after his aunt sheared it off him after accidently getting candy stuck in his hair, to having spiders constantly infest the house with webs. That last one made the dursleys mad,they constantly hade to hire exterminaters to fumigate the house,making it so they had to hide that harry slept under the stairs. Harry loved to hide a few spiders in his pockets to protect them from the dursleys.

so when the letters started coming and chased the dursleys to a island with a light house,where his birthday past and he met Hagrid, of whom he was briefly jealous of, all that hair, and he learned he was a wizard. its was somewhat of a relief to learn what he was. Now, if only that made him feel better, it didn't, he still felt like he didn't belong.


	3. Chapter 3 Hairy

this drabble is about harry being somewhat literal minded,kinda how i see the citizens of halloween town. they couldn't comprehend christmas, so maybe harry can't seem to understand why his name doesn't match his apperance.

harry potter. His name,to harry,felt rather wrong to him. He didn't have hair all over,he didn't have fur either,so it didn't make sense to be called harry to him. Maybe he'd feel more comfortable in his skin if he was hairy or furry. Maybe he'd be happier. Maybe. But he couldn't help wanting to have fur all over his body, maybe have claws and teeth ground sharp. When he reached Hogwarts and had his first transfiguration class with mc gonagall ,saw her change from a cat into a witch, felt hope. Maybe he could be hairy after all!


	4. Chapter 4 gardening

In many stories about harry potter i have read that he had a talent for gardening. In this I decided it would be the opposite, due to This harry being from halloween town. So to him dead , over grown, or weed infested gardens would look nicer to him.

Number eleven Privet drive had the best garden out of all gardens in their neighborhood if harry said so himself. The flower beds were delightfully overgrown with thick thorny vines. Posion ivy infested the hedges, the lawn was always infested with weeds, and best of all, no bugs. Every night the spiders that infested the house would make webs all over the lawn, making it appear at first glance that snow was everywhere ,the webs were so thick.

Harry frowned sadly as he was made to tear down the spider's hard work and weed the lawn, the dursleys didn't share his idea of the prefect garden. Shrugging it off, Harry just buried seeds every where he could.


	5. Chapter 5 Bugs

in this drabble harry thinks on his dislike of bugs. He prefers spiders here, which is why they infest the house,they trap the bugs in webs for harry, sharing them with harry. I desided he would eat them so he wouldn't go hungry. its canon that the dursleys don't feed him very much, and he can talk to snakes, so here he can also talk to spiders. the spiders help feed him and 'decorate' the house.

Harry has abhored bugs all his life. When asked why he can't really answer. Harry prefers to eat bugs, they serve a better purpose that way, helping him to not go hungry. Which might be why he likes spiders so much, they bring him cocooned bugs. Yes, he might not like bugs, but they sure taste good. He unfortunatley earned the moniker bug boy from his peers in primary school after dudly and his friends caught him eating bugs. That evening when he got home was not fun, apparently eating bugs was freakish and made the dursleys 'look' bad, not that they needed help with that. After that day he made sure to be extra careful about when he ate bugs.


	6. Chapter 6 green tinted people

Its not much of a drabble, being more that 100 words but i have a hard time limiting my ideas and I am making an effort to do just that.

Harry noticed early in his youth that no one paid any attention the see through green people. People would walk through the green people, and it irked harry that he wasn't allowed to ask questions. If he tried to speak to the green people or walk around them it would earn him a scolding from the dursleys and he loathed the long winded lectures ,often followed by a long stay in his cubboard.

He hated not knowing about the green tinted people but hated going hungry in the cubboard even more. So he learned to ignore the green tinted people,to walk through them as if they weren't there, it felt rude but it was what he had to do. he later learned what to call the green see through people at a halloween class party in primary school, ghosts.

in paranorman norman could see ghosts, it ran in his family on his mother's side, the ghosts were a greenish color opposed to the silvery white of the ghosts of hogwarts. I think it has to do with magic, Norman and his maternal family might be considered squibs, with a gift of supernatural sight, able to see the unseen. the non magical ghosts are tinted green to norman, likely due to his sight. if he saw magical ghosts i don't know if they would greenish or silvery or a mix of the two. enough of that, on to harry. I desided that harry would be able to see ghosts, so i desided that the ghosts would be green tinted like in paranorman.


	7. Chapter 7 Hair

hair

in this drabble /chapter,we discover harry has hair that stands end on end, think of a cartoon when someone scared their hair reacts and stands up. harry isn't scared but his hair, like norman's hair in paranorman, just stands on end. it is different than harry's hair in the books, descirbed as being messy and just like his father's.

when ever harry looked into a mirror he always saw his hair first. his hair seemed to defy gravity. it stood up on end straight up on end, as if affected by static electricity. It made aunt petunia frustrated, she'd comb it back,she'd use gell to try an get it back trying to tame it but nothing worked, though the look on her face when his hair 'sproinged' back into it's previous shape was always nice,though he made sure never to visibly look like he enjoyed her failure. the one time he did was enough, she had taken an electric razor and sheared off his hair, barely leaving enough hair to hide his scar, before sending him to bed.

she screamed at him the next day after it had grown back. it was a surprise to him too, he did remember thinking of being embarrased when he thought of what would happen when children at school would see him nearly bald before going to bed, it was a welcomed surprise to have it back, at first at least. the dursleys made him go without breakfast, lunch and supper. he thought it terribly unfair. luckily he had his friends,the spiders.


	8. Chapter 8 pain

Vernon dursly was a normal man. With a normal home. In a normal neighborhood. He had a normal wife and a perfectly normal son. Yes, Vernon was happily normal. Then a blight on his normal life was left on his doorstep. His normal wife had nearly had a heart attack when she saw her sister's son on the doorstep by the he had a choice he'd have dumped that little blight in the nearest orphanage and wiped his hands clean of it. But unfortunately she said they had to keep him, loathing clear in her voice. she was quick to place a bunch of towels and a old blanket under the stairs where ,after feeding him dudly's left overs, she placed the oddly quiet baby,all but slamming the cubboard door.

Vernon shuddered, the child wasn't normal, his hair stood on end as if he had stuck a finger in a socket, he was oddly queit,only crying when hungry or needing a change,other wise he merely stared into space. the boy didn't cry much either,not even when his arm was broke when he'd fallen down the stairs after coming from the bathroom. the boy didn't cry when punished, acted like he didn't feel pain often. The boy did feel pain, but it was to much effort on his part to inflict it.

recently i was reading at tv tropes, studying about the nightmare before christmas and the two video games connected to it, a prequel and a sequel. any way, Jack skellington got hurt a lot yet he didn't seem to feel much or any pain. sally didn't seem to get hurt much either. I decided early on that harry would not feel much pain, if any at all.


	9. Chapter 9 three headed

three headed

In his first year at hogwarts harry met the three headed dog, who he later learned was named fluffy,what a cute dog. He rememebered getting lost on the way to class and trying to get into the third floor corridor ,which at first was locked, when the lock clicked. he ,still thinking this was a way to class and hoping not to be late, rushed inside. further in he opened one more door and was greeted by a sleepy monsterous three headed dog. three sets of eyes met one set in surprise. it was when the dog made to get up that harry shut the door and raced back the way he came,thinking,'wrong way, better double back,maybe I can find someone to follow to class'. he barely paid any thought to the dog when he was grabbed by flich just as he made to head back done the stairs,luckily the vile man hadn't seen him go in the third floor corridor.

in this we see harry has very little fear. he does have fear but a three headed dog trapped in a room isn't going to scare him if all he has to do is shut the door. if the big dog was loose that would be another thing. in the books he was stopped by the locked door, here, someone unlocked the door and hoped curiosity would kill the cat.


	10. Chapter 10 pets

pets

harry had finished paying for his wand and left the wand shop, eager to explore diagon alley. He would have burst into song if he were that sort of person, but he wasn't, the dursleys hated when he sang anyway, but they couldn't stop him from singing in his mind though...

he mentally sang about curious things in the alley, from golden caldrons with self stiring rods to flying winged golden balls that zipped around, and then he saw a rabbit turn into a rather dashing looking top hat. he paused his internal song to stare in aw at the hat that had seconds before been a rabbit. the hat became a rabbit again before his eyes. curiosity pipped, he looked up at the store's sign. it was the pet shop! he looked through the window and happened to see hagrid looking around at something out of sight.

Harry entered the store intending to meet up with hagrid when he was nearly overwhelmed by the noise of the store. spiders, rats, snakes, rabbits, cats, dogs, owls, and more were every where. he saw a jewel encrusted tortise, a massive toad in a small aquarium, a hawk glared down at him from the rafters, and a raven quoted edger allen poe in a corner. harry saw many animals as he wandered through the store. he was just passing a cage with a rather large spider when something rather heavy lighted down on his shoulder, making him stagger.

to his amazment it was some kind of bat,"hello, nice to meet you",he smiled, gently petting the bat, it had a rather fox like face with rather bright red glowing eyes, with long sharp looking fangs. the animal nuzzled him, making noised of happiness. that was when the clerk found them, looking rather surprised and wary," hello young man, no sudden movements", the man eased forward, as if about to grab harry's new friend, that would not do,harry placed a hand over the bat," she's fine sir, she's friendly". he warily eyed the man,who was looking bewildered,"friendly? that vampire fox has been here a week and no one has been able to touch it without getting bitten".

harry petted the bat,"maybe they shouldn't go grabbing willy nilly, she might have been scared, you have to be careful with animals, she might bite but that is her only way of telling people she is scared or to leave her alone, how would you like it if some one went grabbing at you and you couldn't communicate with them"?, harry asked. the clerk kept the bewildered look on his face, he must not have worked much with animals before if he didn't know how to make sure animals felt safe while handling them.

they talked a while longer before harry asked about her price, learning the vampire fox, a magical cross breed of the vampire bat with a fruit bat, had been marked down a couple of times but was still a rather high price of 15 galleons. he happily paid for his new friend just as hagrid walked up to the counter with a owl in a cage. the man was surprised to see harry in the pet store and when he learned harry had bought the bad he looked nervous but he gently petted her,saying she was gorgeous. he bought the owl then gave her to harry,telling harry happy birthday.

harry was surprised but happy, now he had two friends. hedwig and oddball.

oddball is a hybrid of vampire bat and fruit bat for many reasons. she is a omnivore, likes fruit, bugs, and blood. since harry doesn't like bugs other than to eat them,feeding oddball will be easy. hedwig was named by hagrid here, halloween town! harry would have named her spooky or something different. he will use her for mail purposes and she will be as close to harry as she was in canon(book or movie). oddball ,as a hybrid bat, will be able to walk on her wings like the vampire bat can. if she were magic vampire bat she would feed on magical animals and people for the magic in their blood. maybe wizards don't realize they do that or they wouldn't sell those animals. the magical fruit bat feeds mainly on the ambient magic in magical areas and upon magical fruit from magical trees. oddball takes hedwig's place as harry's famlilar.


	11. Chapter 11 not holly

custom wand

harry winced as the wand he was trying out seemed to bristle in his hand, yet seemed regretful about that, like he was rubbing it the wrong way yet he was likeable in a ernest way as if not meaning to be offenisve to the wand. he placed it back in its box caferfully, respectfully, for while it rejected him it was the closet match among the entire store. hundreds of wands and not a single match.

"Curious...very curious...", the shop keeper spoke

unable to takes his eyes off the wand harry asked," sorry, but what's curious?"

"...its curious that this wand was clearly the closet match for you ", he started,"..yet that wand didn't choose you", the wand maker Ollivander eyed harry's scar while the boy looked longingly at the holly and phoenix core wand. Ollivander thought of the wand's brother, Yew and phoenix feather. he sensed from the scar something dark, hauntingly familiar. It wa possible the 'curse', a taste of tom riddle's darkness that was a cause for the near match. he hide a shudder, it was just fowl, if he wasn't so attuned to magic he wouldn't have been able to sense it past harry's own magic.

"does that mean i am not getting a wand", harry asked with a sad tone, near tearsing tears. Ollivander smiled," ",he gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder,"where are we".harry looked confused ,"diagon ally", Ollivander smiled wider,"where at in diagon ally". harry looked up at him," your store", Ollivander nodded," yes, Ollivanders, my family owned store, finest wandmakers in great britain". harry seemed to gain hope," if we can't find you a wand then I'll make you a wand, its not often i get a such a tricky customer". he patted the now smiling boy on the head before heading tp the door and flipping the closed sign. then he used his want to lower the blinds. no need for people to peek.

ollivander guided harry to his work room and they went through the wand materials together, collecting pieces as needed and discarding as better matches were found. ollivander observed harry's choices.

a block of Satine or bloodwood as it was called now. bloodwood Heartwood is a bright, vivid red. The Color can darken to a darker brownish red over time with exposure to light. Applying a thick protective finish, and keeping the wood out of direct sunlight can help slow this color shift. Bloodwood is Reported to be very durable, and resistant to most insect attacks. Bloodwood is extremely dense, and has a pronounced blunting effect on cutters. The wood tends to be brittle and can splinter easily while being worked.

Those persistent enough to bear with the difficulties of working with Bloodwood to the finishing stage are rewarded with an exceptional and lustrous red boards exhibit only a dull reddish brown coloration; truly blood-red pieces are the ideal. Prices are moderate to moderately high for an imported hardwood. the Common Uses of bloodwood were Carvings, trim, inlays, furniture, guitars, knife handles, and turned is popular as an imported wood species. Though it poses some challenges in working characteristics, its hardness, strength, and coloration make this a crimson favorite.

Aromatic Red Cedar, a curious choice. The Heartwood tends to be a reddish or violet-brownRegarded as excellent in resistance to both decay and insect , Aromatic Red Cedar is easy to work, notwithstanding any knots or irregularities present in the wood. It reportedly has a high silica content, which can dull cutters.

Aromatic Red Cedar glues and finishes well, though in many applications, the wood is left unfinished to preserve its aromatic Red Cedar has a distinct and tell-tale scent: the wood is commonly used in closets and chests to repel moths and other insects. it's Common Uses were carvings, birdhouses, bows, and small wooden specialty items, such as a wand.

Ovllivander set harry to continue looking through wand cores while he began to work his magic on the two wand woods, neither were commonly used,he felt overjoyed to be working with the woods for the young wizard. He quickly lost himself in his work, his life long practice of wandmaking serving him well as he shapped the wand. in what seemed to be a long time was really only two hours he was nearly finished.

he checked on harry only to find him asleep at the desk. the young wizard had found his last Basilisk and a rather large Acromantula fang. he was rather surprised, the two magical creatures were bitter enemies, spiders flee before a basilisk,and what is a acromantuala but a rather large spider. excited he set to work to finish the wand.

"mr. potter, up you get", harry groggily sat up, nearly cracking his jaw while yawning,,"i fell asleep"?, he rubbed his eyes. "Not to worry , i finished your wand", this snapped harry awake,"really", he bounced in place excited.

Chuckling at harry excitement he smiled," yes, 13 inches, bloodwood and red cedar, with podwered fangs as the core, rather stiff, it will serve you well", Ollivander handed harry the wand.

harry took it and was looked at the various reds that made up the wand, it was unlaqured, so the smell of cedar was strong, which made him smile, it was his favorite smell."how much", the wand approved of him and was coaxing his magic into it so it could channel it when ready, not that he realized it at the moment, he was just happy he had a wand of his own,

"seven galleons, mr. potter", he smiled when harry hugged the wand after paying,"take good caare of that wand and it will serve you well","i promise sir", harry smiled.

whew, what a dozy, when i started i intended for it to be short, then i started researching, intending to have woods that ollivander would work into a wand that was like a halloween candy can, orange and black. then i changed the black to a dark red. then i decided the wood would have to repell insects. i ended up with a long chapter and a meaningless wood, to my knowlege anyway. if my writing is confusing i apologize/

the core i decided would represent his magic langauges. of speaking snake and spider.


	12. Chapter 12 the fat kid and the jackNDbox

the jack-o-lanturn in a box

(in which the over weight child who got the jack in the box from santa jack is a young dursley)

year 1959, christmas day december 25.

vernon was warm and cozy, having had a warm glass of milk and a kiss from his mum and pat on the head by his da then sent off to bed, it was christmas tomorrow and he was told if he wasn't sleeping santa wouldn't leave him any presents. Vernon was a good boy and did as he told. he had a spot of trouble falling to sleep, his six year old mind racing wildly.

he didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he was a woken when the dull but surprising noise of clattering was heard from above. he sat up. yawning, rubbing his pudgy fists in his eyes when a thought hit him. It must be santa clause!

vernon got up as quickly and as silently as he could, hurrying out of his room and down the dark hallway towards the stairs as fast as his chuby body would let him go. by the time he got down the stairs he was weezing, but he did catch a glimpse of red from the fire place. he grinned, this ment he got to brag to his friends that he had seen santa! he'd be the envy of his friends!

lost in a day dream he missed the sound of distant screams of fear from other houses. he snapped from the day dream when it dawned on him... if santa had been here that meant presents! he smiled, eagerly hunting for his presents. he found them beneath the tree.

he had 6 gifts! he had one more than last year! he grabbed one and began opening them, unaware of the panic many of his fellow children were awakening too. he finished opening all but one of his gifts, so far he had socks and big boy under wear, a couple of jumpers, a christmas sweater from his gran mum, and a smart looking church suit. he scowled, unhappy at the clothes, where were all the toys? where were the candies? dissapointed he turned to that last gift, the one with the odd wrapping.

the other gifts had the typical christmas wrapping, the sixth gift was different, it was black and orange, and the bow was spooky. he shrugged it off, a present was a present. he tore it open and discovered a jack in the box. it was as neat, vernon tought, better than clothes.

he began winding the crank when the tune started up(muscic box version of halloween town song) vernon couldn't place it but kept winding when the lid popped up. he jumped. but oddly, the jack hadn't popped out, just the lid. he peeked in the box. then the jack popped out . ending up face to face with a jack-o-lanturn was surprisingly scary, so you couldn't blame vernon for jumping up in fright. it was then the jackolanturn in a box started hoping towards him that had vernon decide he rather have had just clothes after all.

the jack in the box chased him all around the house that til finally he was saved by santa. but by then the damage was done, vernon was a wreck, traumatized. he'd never be the same, even after years of therapy, he balked the magic of the holidays. he hated magic all togther.

i decided vernon was the child chased by the jack in the box with a jack-o-lanturn in the nightmare before christmas, i don't know his age so i did reserch, as much as possible.

this is my take on why vernon hates magic

(i might reright the ending to be better soon)

On the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, an award prop was included on the 4 Privet Drive set saying "AWARDING VERNON DURSLEY FOR HIS 27TH YEAR OF EMPLOYMENT AT "GRUNNINGS" DRILL FACTORY". As the scene is set in 1995, this means Vernon had been working at Grunnings since 1968 or before (it is impossible to determine, since the award itself is not dated). British child labour laws at the time (Children and Young Persons Act 1963) stated minimum working age was fourteen years, meaning his latest possible birthyear is 14 years prior to 1968: 1954.

so he would be six years old in 1959.

1968 14

1969 15

1970 16

1971 17

1972 18

1973 19

1974 20

1975 21

1976 22

1977 23

1978 24

1979 25

1980 26 harry is born

1981 27 the year harry was left with the dursleys

1982 28

1983 29

1984 30

1985 31

1986 32

1987 33

1988 34

1989 35

1990 36

1991 37 the year harry gets his letter

1992 38

1993 39

1994 40


	13. Chapter 13return of the jacknthebox

return of the jacknthebox

the dursleys were in good cheer that year, the freak was gone, they were enjoying the holidays together and vernon had gotten a promotion for being a loyal gunnings employee.

Vernon had gotten a raise as well,so he decided he could spulrge on his darling son and his lovely wife, not to mention himself of course. he avoided looking at where the christmas tree was, pretending it wasn't there

he hated christmas. but even so, he couldn't refuse his wife and son a bit of happiness on christmas,just as long as his own presents weren't wrapped or looked anything like a square box. circular boxes or oval boxes were ok, but better not chance boxes. vernon shuddered, nope, he wasn't going to think about that horrid christmas way back when, it was all in his head.

Vernon helped himself to more eggnog hoping to dull the unwanted memories. he smiled at his wife and son before returning to the tv, yes, everything was alright. he continued drinking til he dozed off. petunia covered him with a blanket and ushered dudly off to bed,kissing him goodnight. he checked in on vernon before going to bed herself. vernon slept on.

vernon woke later with a start, having dreamed of the unceasing laughter of that horrid toy from long ago. he wiped the sweat off his brow while calming down,"it was just a dream, ol' boy, nothing to be afriad of, it wasn't ever real, get a grip on it". he told himself beginning to calm. it was then he heard a familiar musical tune.

vernon's hair stood on end. he knew that horrid tune, it had haunted him every so often since his child hood. he noted that the tune had ended ,lasting a few seconds sat there like a deer in the headlights, but no noise was heard beyond the sound of cars outside passing by.

vernon chalked it up to him over reacting to the nightmare and relaxed,or rather he tried to, his hair refused to stand down,he tried smoothing it down but he was to scared to relax enough for it. he felt like a cat trying to look bigger than it was to scare away something never noticed the tall slender figure hiding in the shadows watching him with a displeased frown,a figure with empty eye sockets.

vernon heard the tune again and stood up, frantically looking around."it not real, its not real", he whimpered. he didn't notice the door to the cubboard open silently, didn't see a had with snakes for fingers set a box on the ground and close the door grate on the cubboard door lifted hidden figures watched.

vernon headed for the hallway,and then was just passing the cubboard under the stairs when he stumbled over something. he swore, hopping on one foot before flipping the light in in the hidden figure in the living room moved swiftly and hid behind the christmas tree.

vernon looked at what he stumbled over and froze. there sitting innocently infront of the cubboard was a familar orange box. the jack in the box. he stared in horror. a noise was heard upstairs causing vernon to jump in fright, causing the house to shake. it was then the box began winding itself.(music box version of halloween town)

the box opened before the tune finished and vernon flinched, backing up in fright to the kitchen stood there ,heart pounding so hard it was a wonder it didn't give out on him then and there he was so scared. he didn't notice a rather large spider cut the lights out.

before he could do anything the jack n the box popped out,not that vernon could see that, but he heard it, he also saw the jack n the box was lit up like a jack o lanturn. he screamed as it began bouncing towards him,laughing endlessly.

petunia was sobbing as she stood close to duddly,they both watched as men in white bundled a jibbering vernon dursley into the back of a van with a padded interiioer.

petunia was fortunate that she never really raised a hand to harry and that duddly has grown up enough to get his head out of his ass, else that might have shared vernon's fate of being scared badly by the pumpkin king in revenge for the treatment of his heir.

not as good as i imagined in my mind. in a early version vernon would have been chased like he was as a child. but i decided that sense he was less redeamable here that he deseved the ire of the pumpkin king.


	14. Chapter 14 how it all started

in this drabble we explore how harry would be able to eat enough to not go as hungry as canon harry. its canon that the dursleys don't feed him very much.

Harry has abhored bugs all his life. When asked why he can't really answer. but he had a good reason for not liking bugs. A very good reason.

the reason for harry's dislike for bugs starts when he was but a small ,newly created child. 'created', you ask? yes, harry was created, not born, but that is a story for another time, this is about why harry never liked bugs. now, where was I? Oh yes, this story started when harry was rather new. He had just been given to his parents, i won't tell you who, you might have already guessed though, they are revealed in the future. the parents celebrated with a charming little town, though everyone was unaware of many little eyes watching little harry.

harry's parents retired to their home with plans to let little harry rest, he'd been acting fussy you see. unknown to the parents poor harry sensed ill will centered on himself. but as he was new and small,he was lulled to sleep by the soothing voices of his parents singing to him. they laid him in a crib and let the room, unaware of the plans of a sinister force. had they realized harry hadn't felt safe they might have done things differently but then this story would have never happened. unfortunately what was to happen came to pass after the parents went to bed.

the many little eyes belonged to bugs, lots of bugs and one snake. they massed together, forming a disgusting creature. it grabbed a sheet and covered itself, revealing who it was. it was ooige boogie. how this was, you ask? oogie boogie,self proclaimed boogie man, had hidden away some of his bugs, having a knack for coming back after his defeats, rather like a cochroach.

oogie leered down at young harry, the boogie man gathered young harry up and hurry for the door, he had plans for young harry. as he reached the door he opened the sheet, revealing the teeming mass of bugs briefly to place harry inside. this woke the poor child who wailed in fright. loudly. louder than any normal child had the right to be able to. but this child wasn't normal, he had 'inherited' his loud ness from his father. this will be explained in the future.

the loud wails startled the parents and much of the nearest neighbors up. oogie scowled and ran, planing to leave the town. behind the boogie man dual wails of grief and anger sounded out,the parents discovering the kidnapping of their first child. oogie went faster, suddenly not as confident about getting away as he was before. he made it to the gates and forced them open, running out into the graveyard surrounding the town, startling a hanging tree awake along with the skelegtons hanging from its branches. the tree saw who had ran by and let out a yell, calling out the return of the booige wasn't long before harry's father was sprinting out the gate, grateful to the hanging tree for it's help.

oogie was already to the woods,the father far back but gaining. the booige man rushed around the trees as he hunted the grove of holiday door trees(i don't know what it's called) frantic to get away. a angry shout for him to stop was heard closer than oogie liked but then he saw the grove. he got into the circle and smiled, looking around briefly before darting for the valentine door. he slung the door open and hopped in, thinking he'd gotten away but that was when the father grabbed him by the sheet, the sheet that was barely held on by the tiny bugs. the sheet was ripped away as the father tried to save his son , accidently causing the bugs to get swept away by the winds in the tunnel, poor harry was lost there as well. the father grabbed for the child but missed as he was grabbed by the magic of the tunnel.

the magic would have grabbed baby harry but oogie had used something he'd learned to hide himself and the child from the holiday magic, causing harry and the bugs to drop through the holiday passage. the father wailed in a sorrowful way as he was sweapt off by the magic wind to valentine town.

baby harry cried as he fell through into the night sky, high up in the air some how.

it was by mere chance alone that one james potter was on a broom in the area, chasing a death eater. he'd cast a anti appirition spell and was only on the broom because the death eater was flying toward the edges of the spell when james heard the child crying and dropped past him.

james shot a spell towards the child, arresto Momentum is the incantation of a charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow the velocity of an object. james used the time the spell gave him to get beneath the falling child, quickly and carefully catching the poor squaling baby.

james stared in shock at the blue child,( thinking it was merely hypothermic) the baby calmed and looked up at james tearfully,sensing saftey from the man. james left the area, not chancing that a death eater would attack.

james took the child home, he couldn't go to the ministry because he wasn't on duty and he wasn't supposed to out an about, he was wanted by voldemort after all. he just hoped lily wouldn't yell at him. james never noticed the child shape shift to look similar to james...

this is part one

i will write part two soon as i think of a believeable conclussion.


End file.
